


It's in the stars above

by Aiskuriimuneko



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, im here decades later to write a short thing about it lmao, remember when rumiko tricked us into thinking they kissed haha, takes place right after the romeo and juliet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: A rewrite of sorts of the aftermath of the Romeo and Juliet play.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	It's in the stars above

It’s late when Akane and Ranma find themselves taking their familiar route home in the darkness of this tumultuous day. Akane swings her bag with a little spring to her step, contrasted by Ranma’s slouching posture as he walks in a slightly faster pace on the metal fence. Akane turns to regard him for moment, observing how Ranma’s not looking her way despite knowing full well she is staring at him. Despite how quickly the play had spiraled into madness, there were still parts of it that she had enjoyed. Perhaps it wasn't the heartfelt performance she had dreamed of doing for years, but Akane had long since come to terms with the chaotic nature of her daily life.

She feels. . .strangely content with the outcome. 

Akane places her arms behind her back and tries to meet Ranma’s gaze. She grins when he turns his head away in response, not at all nonchalant. “What are you so grumpy about?” she asks.

“Oh, shut up,” Ranma answers. He’s still not looking her way, his face clearly pouting. Akane’s mouth stretches into a smile, her face alight with curiosity and mirth.

She decides to test the waters. “You know, I do wish we could’ve kissed _without_ using tape.”

Ranma immediately loses his footing and slips off the fence with a yelp. Akane approaches him with a slight shake of her head, giggling. He is _so_ red in the face, she really couldn’t help herself with that one. “Oh Romeo, you’re too easy sometimes.”

“Ha _ha_ ,” Ranma retorts but he’s clinging onto the chain-link for dear life. Akane decides to cut him a break and helps him up. 

“My bad. But you should be thanking me, you know,” she says. “You’d never get to China if I hadn’t helped you out.” Ranma snorts and props up his chin from where he’s sitting, looking off somewhere into the sky. Akane figures he’s too stubborn to admit that she’s right. She shrugs and turns on her heel to resume her walk when _—_

“Yeah, I get it,” Ranma replies instead and then a little quieter: “…thanks.”

It takes Akane a little off guard to hear him actually thank her for her efforts, but she’ll definitely take it. Ranma finally meets her eyes and Akane briefly wonders what kind of face she’s making when he averts her gaze again rather quickly. Huh.

The warm night breeze plays with her hair a little. With a little smile behind her words, she says: “I’ll accept a thank you kiss too.”

Ranma rolls his eyes, clearly unamused. “Jeez Akane, it’s not funny the second time you tell that joke.”

He’s about to spring up to resume walking when Akane’s hand reaches out to gently curl around the strap of his backpack. His mind has little time to catch up to the events that follow, as Akane closes the distance between them and gets in close. She tilts her head just so and presses a chaste kiss against his unsuspecting lips, stealing his breath and his ability to think all at once. It lasts no more than a few seconds or so but it’s enough to make him immensely grateful for Akane’s hand keeping him steady on the fence or he would have fallen backwards into the river for sure.

— he actually does lose his balance when Akane lets go of him and takes a step back, but he is thankfully able to find leverage once more. Akane giggles at Ranma’s complete loss of composure, using playfulness to disguise the redness on her cheeks. “I wasn’t joking this time, you dope,” she says, sticking out her tongue. “And just so you know, sulking isn't a cute look on you.”

Ranma sputters indignantly at that, still processing what just happened. By the time he is able to mutter a flustered “oh yeah?”, Akane is already on her merry way, humming a tune to herself. Leaving Ranma to watch her disappear with nothing but his racing heart and the faint tingling on his lips to keep him company. 

**Author's Note:**

> why not fall in love~
> 
> maybe in the future, i'll come up with a better title ;w;
> 
> the height of the fence ranma walks on in the manga looks low enough to kiss him from if he's sitting on it (and akane stands on her tippy-toes)


End file.
